


Would You Follow Me?

by bellamysbiceps



Series: To the Ends of the Earth [2]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Episode: s06e13 Emotional Consequences of Broadcast Television, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamysbiceps/pseuds/bellamysbiceps
Summary: A slightly different finale in which Jeff tells Annie about Borchert's lab.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was kind of bitter that Jeff opening the lab door because of Annie was never acknowledged like, ever again, because that was a very important scene and I feel like it would have been nice if Annie found out. So this fic is basically that lol. 
> 
> Title from Ends of The Earth by Lord Huron.

 

 

"You're going to be fine, you know," Annie tells him.

  
They're in the study room, Annie standing cautiously near the study room door. She's holding her hands in front of her, giving Jeff a small grin.

  
Jeff wants to believe her. Really, he does. He wants to believe that he actually likes coming to Greendale to teach students he doesn't really care about; he wants to believe that coming to this place isn't slowly sucking the life out of him. He wants to believe that he hasn't started drinking more than he should because he's scared--instead he wants to blame it on the fact that he just likes scotch. He wants to believe that he can handle all of his friends leaving him alone at Greendale.

  
He wants to believe that he can handle Annie leaving.

  
Because Annie isn't going to come back. Now that she's got the internship in DC, there's nothing left to stop her. She's Annie for fuck's sake, she's going to be president and Jeff is going to be stuck as a community college teacher for the rest of his life.

  
Jeff shakes his head. "No, I'm not."

  
Annie's shoulders slump. "Jeff--"

  
And something in him finally breaks. He's just so fucking tired, so he yells, "I'm scared, Annie! I'm scared that I'm slowly killing myself by coming to this school. I'm scared about where my life is headed. I'm not you, I'm just this selfish jackass that has no idea what to do anymore and I'm so _tired_."

  
Annie's face is etched in worry and concern. Jeff can feel slight tears in his eyes, so he rubs at them furiously.

  
He continues. "I'm scared about everyone leaving. I don't want to be the last one left."

  
His voice is barely above a whisper, and even to his own ears he sounds broken.

  
Annie steps forward, but Jeff turns and sits down in his seat in the table. He puts his heads in his hands.

  
Annie sits in the chair beside his. "Jeff," She breathes, "If you don't like being a teacher, you do realize that there's so many other things you can be, right? You're Jeff Winger, you're smart and you can do anything you put your mind to."

  
Jeff scoffs bitterly. "Is that why I failed at being a lawyer two times?"

  
"That was just two minor setbacks!" Annie says. "Two failures does not mean that there's nothing else for you. Besides, it might just mean that being a lawyer just isn't what you're meant to be."

  
"But it's what I've wanted to do for so long."

  
There's a long pause. Jeff figures that Annie doesn't know what else to say, because let's face it--he's a lost cause.

  
Annie takes a deep breath. "Then we try again, because despite what you think, you _can_ do it successfully. And you should know, even though your friends are leaving, it doesn't mean we're going to stop being your friends. We're family, Jeff--we stick together, no matter what."

  
Jeff finally looks up at Annie's face. She's smiling softly, all fond and affectionate, her face soft and her blue eyes bright. He thinks about everything they've been through, and the fact that she's leaving in a week, and the fact that he's in love with her.

  
He's in love with her, something he didn't think was possible, and something in him wants to tell her. He wants her to know before she leaves, wants her to know that he'll stick with her, too.

  
"It was because of you, you know," He says.

  
Annie furrows her brows. "What?"

  
He swallows. "Borchert's lab. I--when I looked at you, the door opened."

  
Realization dawns on her face. Jeff continues. "I looked at everyone else first, too. But the door didn't open until I looked at you."

  
For the first time in a long while, Annie's face says nothing but longing. She looks sad, and Jeff sighs.

  
"I let you go, Annie. From my hands and my head. The heart, which cynics say is code for penis, wants what it wants."

  
He breathes in deeply, takes another look at Annie. "But I let you go."

  
There's a buzz, and Annie reaches into her pocket. She takes out her phone and says, "The others are coming."

  
Jeff nods solemnly. Annie glances back up at him. She seems to be considering something, then says softly, "I think you should kiss me goodbye or you might regret it for the rest of your life."

  
He does. It's a light kiss, just lips, but he tries to convey all the love he has for her in it. It's short, and when he pulls away, he keeps his eyes closed and rests his forehead against hers. She grips his wrists tightly, and all is right in his life, if just in that moment.

 

***

 

Later, when he's driving Abed and Annie to the airport, she interlaces her fingers with his. He rubs his thumb against her hand softly, and she doesn't let go until they get there. 

 

He figures that 10 weeks isn't that long. He could wait for her forever. 

  



End file.
